The Last Unicorn
by wildcatlover7
Summary: When an evil King turns a desolated land immortal it results in all the Unicorns mysteriously disappearing expect for one. Now its a race against time for young unicorn Twilight Sparkle to save the kingdom from immortal desolation. If she is to bring life and harmony back to the land she must discover the true secret of magic.


The Last Unicorn

Chapter 1: A Mentor for Mentor

Once upon a time in Mythical land of Equestria in the beautiful capital city of Canterlot. The Unicorn King who ruled his land with peace and prosperity. The King who was

known as King Orion of the Stars was worshipped with the highest respect. The King was a white stallion with a beautiful Safire mane and tail with a dark silver streak, and

his cutie mark was seen as two swords crossing over each other with red heart behind them. It represented that he will always protect his good-hearted kingdom. He cared

deeply about every one of his subjects. For he did not care what they were or who they were. To his subjects King Orion was someone who had the greatest hope and

happiness anyone ever seen. Within his castle walls he was most heartbroken in all the land. He lacked companionship and love. Ever since his parents had past away he

felt he lived a life of expectations, rules, and worst of all solitude. On a dark and stormy night that all changed when the King started to hear hoof steps coming from the

corridor. King Orion believed that there was intruder in the castle. He called his royal guards to scan the castle inside and out. The King was also on the look out for the

invader. As the King moved along through castle corridor he stared out the window, which was parallel to him, was open. He then looked over at the curtain on the left. To

his acknowledgement he had realized that there was something moving underneath the curtain. With his sword ready he slowly moved the curtain to only find….. A COLT!

King Orion could not believe his eyes. Completely ignoring the fact of how a colt got into his castle, he could notice how different this colt was from other ponies. He was a

dark grey whose was had curved with different shades of red and blood red eyes. The young colt looked at the king with tears in his eyes. The young colt explained that his

parents had abandoned him because they considered him as threat and ever since had to steal and scavenge for food. He up sat up and walked over to the King nudging his l

eg. At that moment the King was hit with and emotion that he had not felt in years, compassion. From that point on the King decided to adopt the colt.

"Young colt, what is your name?." Stated the King.

" I don't have a name Mister" the young colt implied

" Then I shall you give you one. A name that suits your known heart. I will call Sombra."

The colt looked up the King in confusion he could not figure out why or the meaning behind the name.

The King replied. " There is an old pony's tale of a shadow that looked over ponies when Equestria was a desolated land. they called him Sombra meaning the shadow protector. You remind me of him."

The young colt looked King Orion with biggest eyes and smile. To the young colt he was telling the truth he gave him an artifact known as the Alicorn Amulet as gift to

cherish always. A single lonely tear came down the colt's face realizing that he finally found a place to call home.

** 20 Years Later **

The young colt Sombra who was once cold and alone without any family grew into a young stallion living amongst his great mentor and father figure. King Orion had taught

him almost every spell he knew. He trained Sombra in the art magic. Sombra had grown into quite a young and talented sorcerer. Sombra had magical abilities that no one

has ever seen before. He was almost able to cast any spell that his mentor could. Sombra was a desperate pony with hunger for knowledge. He always wanted to learn the

history and secrets behind every spell that he had learned. There were many spells that Sombra was so edger to learn but he was not powerful enough to cast them. This upset Sombra he was determined to learn everything to become invisible.

"Focus Sombra, If you are to the change the apple to the orange then you need to have a calm and relax mind. You must forget everything around you. Which I

understand it's hard to learn but like always practice make per-."

Sombra rudely interrupted is mentor

"Yeah, yeah I get it practice makes perfect I get it. That is all you ever say. Well guess what Master, I try and try but I can never get these complicated spells it's not fair."

Sombra got so angry with himself and mentor that he blasted red beams of magic everywhere almost nearly destroying the library.

"Sombra you must learn to control your temper, magic is easily triggered by emotion."

"Yes, Master"

King Orion gave Sombra a pat and back insisting he take a break. Which is exactly the opposite of what Sombra wanted but his mentor knew best. King Orion walked out t

he library straight to his bedroom. Sombra never meant to lose his temper it just many things had changed over years. The king got married to beautiful unicorn named

Sunrise. Sunrise met King Orion at ball and it was love at first sight. A few years later after Sunrise became pregnant with the new foal that would be the next in line to

rule. This upset Sombra because somewhere in his mind he believed that he was going to be next King but it was a silly old dream of his. What upset him more that he

wanted to learn magic so bad, but with his impenitent attitude he felt he was not getting anywhere.

Days and Nights went by and Sombra felt he was never getting anywhere with his magic. With the King always busy trying to take care of Equestria and his pregnant wife.

The King was only able to spend shorts amount time on his magic lessons. Sombra not truly realizing the King's responsibilities felt that he was being neglected when he

truly was not. Sombra's anger only started to stronger and felt his magic getting weaker. He felt that King Orion was no longer useful and that no one could help him or so

he thought. Late one night when Sombra sunk into the restricted section of library. For hours he went through book by book trying to seek answers to find away to obtain

ultimate magical powers. He discovered that he could possibly obtain this power he would have to discover the secret of magic. Sombra did not know where to start to find

this power. He felt his hope slowly starting to slip away. He felt he had no one to guide until. At the very same moment he felt cold harsh wind on the back of his neck. He

turned around and black smoke was rising up from the floor Sombra was nervous and started to take a few steps back. As smoke rose he a goat like figure with bright

beaming yellow eyes.

"Poor Sweet Child." The shadow said with a deep snake like voice

"My dear boy don't be frighten. Come closer so I can see you in the light."

Sombra slowly took a few hoof steps into the moonlight coming through the window.

"Sombra, poor poor Sombra."

"H-How do you know my name? What do you want?"

"I have been watching you for a long time."

"How? When? Where?" Sombra said in shocked voice.

"Why by your Amulet of course the source of power that kept locked up. I was a young sorcerer who only wanted to learn magic. But my master betrayed me and locked

me up in that amulet so he could my incredible source of power. Since after all I did find the secret of magic. "

Sombra looked with wide eyes wide eyes at the Shadow. He bowed to the Shadow showing respect to him.

"Blessed Shadow I wish for you teach to me the Secret of Magic. I wish obtain untold power."

The shadow looked down at the young colt

"For freeing me from prison I will accept your request. I will give the power that hold and transfer it to you. I will then teach you to control it so you can use it as you

please but I'm warning you young one all this magic comes with a great price. Are you willing to accept that?"

"I am"

The shadows yellow eyes faded to white, with a source of powerful dark magic the shadow transferred his powers to Sombra. Sombra heart was beating rapidly never had

he felt so much power. He felt that he could now conquer anything and one. After all of the magic was transferred to into Sombra's the body. The shadow faded to reveal a

dark blue ram with black horns and a golden bell around neck.

"I Lord Grogar the position to train in the art magic. I shall teach all that I have learned and you will soon find the secret of magic. Now come we have much work to do my

young student."


End file.
